One Conversation
by Jazomaniac
Summary: It all started with a single tweet from a certain YouTuber, giving out critical information to all his crazed fans. One of which, a more sane one she liked to think, was meant to be something more to him.


**A/N; Well, I hope you like this! It's long, but just a one shot. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Josh<strong>

Josh sat in the taxi cab with his good friend Chris. Chris had earlier started an experiment on twitter, asking his followers to add him on BlackBerry Messenger (BBM), just to see how much his phone would blow up. There were a lot of Josh's fan girls talking to him, being , well, over hormonal fan girls. Saying that Josh was hot, and to tell Josh this, to tell Josh that. Of course it just made Josh and Chris laugh, then it gave Josh an idea. He pulled his phone out and tapped onto his twitter app.

"Hey Chris?" Josh asked, getting Chris' attention from his phone that was going off every minute.

"Yeah?" Chris replied, looking up at him.

"What's your BBM PIN?" Josh asked as he typed a message into the little box.

**Jessy**

Jessy was sitting her in future sister in-law's basement, watching Bride Wars with her and her family, along with her brother and one of the bridesmaids that were going to be in the wedding. Her phone vibrated and she just knew it was a Tweet, most likely just something she didn't care about, which was only partially true.

_francescamusic; Hehehe :) /p/Cm0hY/_

Blah blah, nothing interesting to her, so she scrolled down to the next tweet in her SMS "conversation" with Twitter, the one that would change her life.

_TheComputerNerd;For all you blackbery users out there, I'm hanging out with augustablaze and we want to BBM with you! Add us! Pin; 32993DF8_

Of course for this one her stomach started doing flips and she was just freaking out, but she didn't want to get too excited when nothing could happen, so she calmly memorized the PIN and went to her BBM app. She entered in the PIN and waited for Chris to accept the contact invitation. It took a few minutes, but he did, of course she didn't expect anything less. She was sure he was messaging a lot of of people. She was nervous, more nervous than she would be to talk to someone like Justin Bieber, or Taylor Lautner. She just had a deeper respect for Josh.

_Jessamaniac; Hey!_

She waited a few minutes, but eventually he replied. Her heart started racing, and didn't stop for a long time.

_Chris; Hey!_

_Jessamaniac; How are you?_

_Chris; Good! You?_

_Jessamaniac; That's awesome! I am doing super good right now! What are you up to?_

_Chris; Just chillin, you?_

_Jessamaniac; That's fun, I'm watching a movie... So you're friends with Josh right? I guess that's a stupid question since I got ur pin from his tweet lol_

_Chris; Hahaha yes I am! _

_Jessamaniac; Awesome! You were in the first DysFUNctionals right?_

_Chris; Nah I don't think I was_

_Jessamaniac; Really? Hmm.. I thought you were... You've been in his videos before though right?_

_Chris; Yep!_

_Jessamaniac; I love his videos! And I' sure he's reading all these so I feel weird but I also feel weird for not talking to you too... Sorry I'm rambling lol_

_Chris; Haha its all good_

_Jessamaniac; Haha okay... Well, Josh, I love you, and not in that creepy way, but in the I look up to you because you're an awesome role model kinda way, and you are, I love that you don't cuss on your videos and that you go above the influence of the world... Its inspiring, and you are so funny! I love all your raps, and I don't mean to be creepy by saying this but you are very attractive, despite your disbelief :)_

_Chris; Hahaha he is very grateful! _

_Jessamaniac; That's good :) So how many people are you talking to now? Lol_

_Chris; Like a billion! Haha_

_Jessamaniac; Haha I bet! I'll thank you now for taking your time, this means a lot to me :)_

_Chris; Haha no problem!_

_Jessamaniac; So I've been watching the videos (obviously) and I have been confused since the HD came in... what color are Josh's eyes? Weird question.. I know_

_Chris; Like a weird greenish hazel_

_Jessamaniac; Sweet... I always thought they were blue but I noticed in the I Need a Tooth Brush and the Tuesday song they were more green... Who was the girl in the I Need a Toothbrush song? Like how does he know her?_

_Chris; That's his cousin_

_Jessamaniac; Ahhh I see... She's really pretty, and can sing very well_

_Chris; Yes she can!_

_Jessamaniac; Is he tall? Cause he looks like it, but cameras can be deceiving_

_Chris; He's like 5 9 or so_

_Jessamaniac; That's pretty tall... So can you ask Josh who is role model is?_

_Chris; His role model is lloyd from dumb and dumber!_

_Jessamaniac; Haha niiice... Who is his closest family member?_

_Chris; Uhhh not sure exactly_

_Jessamaniac; Yeah that's a hard one... His grandpa is hilarious though... And his little baby cousin (?) is adorable :) And when I say hilarious I mean just every good adjective ever_

_Chris; Hahahah yes_

_Jessamaniac; So what is his favorite christian band?_

_Chris; Not entirely sure_

_Jessamaniac; What's one of the ones he likes?_

_Chris; Uhhh probably hillsong_

_Jessamaniac; They're pretty awesome... Does you guys like Skillet?_

_Chris; Yep!_

_Jessamaniac; Sweet... They're pretty amazing! What's yours and his favorite song that he's made?_

_Chris; Probably the lemonade song! Haha had a lot of fun with that one. Well I'm going to sleep, nigth!_

_Jessamaniac; Yes! That one is amazing! Well, thanks for taking time out of your night! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Have a great night! :D_

_Chris; You too!_

**Josh**

Josh had fallen asleep by the time Jessamaniac, and he didn't like calling her that, so he decided to call her Jessa, actually started asking legitimate questions, he was trying to stay awake but it was hard, he was really tired from waking up early for church that morning. Chris kept talking to her though, and in the morning he let Josh read the conversation, it was really the only one he wanted to read, he just felt something whenever she was telling him how much she loved him. He didn't feel weird whenever she told him he was attractive, rather it made him feel like he actually was. He had a hard time explaining why he felt different about her than any other girl that Chris had talked to about him the previous night. He could tell that she was a christian, and cared that he was too when she mentioned the bands and how she appreciated how he didn't cuss. He wanted to get to know her more, but he had to leave Chris' house, and he felt weird for wanting to ask to talk to her again through his BBM. He resisted for the time being.

Though he should have just taken the opportunity then, because he knew he would have to wait until Wednesday to have a chance to talk to her again, maybe by then she would have deleted Chris, or Chris would have deleted her. This was something that Josh had been worrying about all week. He prayed about it every night, asking God to give him the patience, and if he was never to talk to her again, to be able to let go. God provided though, because on Wednesday night when Josh showed up at youth, and he asked for Chris' phone. She was still in his contacts, she was even the only one that he didn't personally know that was still there. He opened up the conversation, and it had been right where he last read. He saw that she had received the message, and he wondered why she didn't message him again. He'd be sure to ask, because from what Chris had said, pretty much everyone else had requested to be his contact again. Josh wondered why Chris had kept her, but he didn't care. Josh looked around before he started typing a message to her.

_Chris; Hey :)_

He couldn't think of anything else to say, and he felt so stupid, but he waited and watched as it went from delivered to received.

**Jessy**

Jessy pulled into the church parking lot, laughing about something she had just done with her best friend, Charlotte. She turned the car off and walked in side with Char. They walked up to the youth room and took a seat on the big comfy couch. Jessy's phone went off in her pocket and she pulled it out, expecting it to be a text message, but no, it was a BBM message. She furrowed her brows, guessing it was just her cousin, Becca. She went to her BBM app and opened it to find a message from Chris. She stared at it wide eyed for a few moments before she replied, her heart going three-thousand miles a minute.

_Jessamaniac; Hello :)_

She wondered about the smiley face from him, whenever she talked to him the first time he didn't use any emoticons. She shrugged it off when he replied and her heart stopped at the message. She just froze in place and stared at it, her mouth hanging open out of shock.

_Chris; Just so you know this is Josh! How are you?_

_Jessamaniac; Josh? Like, Josh TheCompterNerd01, Josh?_

_Chris; Yeah! It's the one and only :)_

_Jessamaniac; Oh my gosh! Hi! I'm doing great, as you can imagine even better now lol_

_Chris; That's great, why better now though? AND did you really just LOL, or just inside your head? :P_

_Jessamaniac; I'm better now because, you randomly messaging me is pretty amazing. AND oh no, I really just laughed out loud, right in the middle of youth group. _

_Chris; Smooth move! Hahaha so you're at youth? Me too!_

_Jessamaniac; Really? That's cool! Shouldn't you be paying attention?_

_Chris; Yeah, but, I can multitask, what about you?_

_Jessamaniac; Even if you weren't messaging me, in all honesty, I would still not be paying attention._

_Chris; Oh, why's that?_

_Jessamaniac; Well, if you had stopped messaging me, but you still had, I would be thinking about that, not the the message. _

_Chris; Haha.. Do you think I could get like, your cell number so we can text for real? Cause I need to give Chris his phone back._

_Jessamaniac; Oh, uh, yeah of course. It's 314 455 6787, and my name is actually Jessy._

_Chris; Thanks! I'll text ya! :)_

_Jessamaniac; I'll be waiting :)_

**Josh**

Josh grabbed his phone and put her number in his phone, saving it under Jessa, even though she called herself Jessy. He just couldn't see himself calling her Jessy, she was too, abnormal for that. Not abnormal in the bad way, she was abnormal in the good way, which sounds weird, but he thought she was.

Josh handed Chris his phone back, and Chris just stared at him, giving him a weird look. He shrugged it off and gestured that he would tell him later. Josh pulled up his texts and texted Jessa.

_Hey! It's Josh :) I'm going to call you Jessa, if that's alright with you of course... Also, could you not give my number out, or tell anyone who this really is? I don't want three billion people texting and calling me, okay?_

He sat back and waited for her to reply. He felt bad in a way, because he was texting her during church, knowing she was at church too, and he was keeping her from getting a message from God, although she did say that even if they weren't talking she's still be thinking about it to the point where she wouldn't be able to think, and he knew he wouldn't be able to either. So while they texted, he thought, he could listen in between, he always got something out of youth.

**Jessy**

Jessy heard her phone vibrate in David's pocket. She bit her lip as could yet another layer of blush rose to her cheeks. She watched as David pulled her phone covered in it's pink and black otterbox out of his pocket.

"Oo, someone has a text message." He smiled and read it aloud. "'Hey! It's Josh :) I'm going to call you Jessa, if that's alright with you of course... Also, could you not give my number out, or tell anyone who this really is? I don't want three billion people texting and calling me, okay?' So, who is Josh, Jessy?"

"A friend, now David, would you please give it back? I won't text him back until after youth." Jessy tried her puppy dog eyes and my pouty lip, but it didn't work. She was surprised that David read it aloud though. Jessy tried her puppy dog eyes and my pouty lip, but it didn't work. She was surprised that David read it aloud though. She was upset, because she thought that everyone would go up to her after youth and ask her who the Josh kid was, or at least some, and she would just have to turn them away. She sighed when he shook is head and slid it back her phone back in his pocket.

**Josh**

Josh went all through service, wondering why Jessa hadn't texted him back yet, it was distracting, and he thought it was ironic how in youth, they were talking about things that can distract you from God. Of course girls were on the list, and he usually wouldn't bother with contacting a fan and getting to know her, but something deep inside of him made him feel like he should. So he did. Maybe it was a good thing though, he trusted that God was telling him to do this, and not the devil trying to stray him from God's desired path for him. He knew that something must be right here, because when he does stray from said path, he would have a weird felling about things, but here, he just felt right about it. Finally after youth though, she texted him back.

**Jessy**

Jessy lay on her water bed, waiting for Josh's call. They had been texting back and forth everyday for about a month now, her brother's wedding was in a little over a month away and she wanted him to come. They had been talking on facebook as well, flirting left and right. Everyone around her just wondered when they would become "official." Jessy was wondering the same thing. He had called her only twice before this time. The time difference really messed with their ability to call each other. She loved the sound of his voice though, and couldn't wait to hear it again and ask him to the wedding. She had already got the okay from her mom and her brother's future in laws. Her phone went off and she shot up into a sitting position. She looked down at her phone and saw it was just a text message. She had four actually, from, Charlotte, her best friend, Becca, her cousin, Lucy, her other best friend, also her future sister in-law's little sister,, and Allison, her future sister in-law. They all asked about the same thing; _Has Josh called yet?_ Jessy sighed and texted them all back, telling them that he hadn't called yet. She pulled up her facebook app and updated her status. She lay back down and waited. She closed her eyes and started imagining how the conversation would go, eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

**Josh**

Josh sat in his class, looking at the clock, just waiting for his class to be over. He knew that Jessa was waiting for him to call. _Stupid class,_ he though to himself,_ running late. _He sighed quietly and leaned back in his chair. He pulled his phone out and saw he had a text. It was a status update from facebook.

_Jessy Baxter is w__aiting for Josh to call.. Got some important things to talk about! :)_

He looked up at his teacher, who was about to call class to a close. He tapped his foot against the floor quickly, getting impatient. It was true, they did have plenty of things to talk about. Especially important ones! He wondered how she knew though, he didn't say anything. IT got him concerned, even though he knew she used a smiley face, and smiley face meant good things, not bad. He was still nervous though. The moment his professor said that class was over he got up and rushed out the door. HE ran out to his green mini van and started it, throwing his backpack in the passenger seat. He plugged his iPhone into the little dealio he had. He put it on the station for it and called Jessa. The ringing going through his car speakers. He smiled and pulled out of the parking spot while it rang.

"**Hello?" **Jessy asked groggily, she hadn't looked at the screen since she just woke up and answered it.

"**Hey Jessa!"** Josh said back with a smile

"**Hey Josh!" **Jessy smiled, glad that Josh _finally_ called.

"**Sorry I took so long, my class ran super late." **He explained sincerely.

"**Don't worry about it! How was class anyways?"**

"**Oh, it was good. How was your day?"**

"**Eh, it was fine I guess. Nothing special, until now of course!" **Her

voice sounded bored at first, but she got happier at the end.

"**I am a special occasion, now aren't I?" **Josh said with a laugh, she

joined in, nodding her head even though he couldn't see her.

"**Well, of course! Like short bus special!" **She said, completely jokingly.

"**And yet you still like me! It's a wonder, cause I just feel sorry for you." **

He was grinning as he pulled into his drive way. He pulled his phone

out and turned it off speaker, holding it up to his ear.

"**Ha ha, so funny." **She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"**Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."**

"**It's alright, I shouldn't have called you retarded either."**

"**It's okay, so, how was the weather today?"** He asked, finding a safe

topic as he walked through his house. Of course his sister was in the

living room watching TV, an she just _had_ to say something. "_Ooo, Josh, _

_are you on the phone with your giiiiiirlfriend?" _He gave her and evil glare and kept walking, while Jessy blushed on the other line.

"**Uh, what did you ask?" ** She asked, feeling awkward.

"**I asked what the weather was like in Missouri." ** He said again, being

safely in his room.

"**Oh! Pretty normal, thankfully. What about in New Jersey?"**

"**Same, same."** He nodded slowly and looked around before he

continued. **"So, I saw your status."**

"**Oh yeah? I figured you would, since you get my updates sent to **

**your phone directly." **She couldn't' help but smile, this was still new to

her, a YouTube celeb being her facebook friend, and almost her

boyfriend.

"**What was that all about?"**

"**Well, I was gonna ask what you were doing in the beginning of June."**

"**Well, I don't have anything planned, why?"**

"**As you know, my brother is getting married, and I was wondering if you**

**wanted to come?"**

"**Would it be weird if I came?"**

"**It shouldn't be, as long as you came like a week ahead of time, so everyone could get used to you being here, but my mom and Kelly said **

**it was totally fine if you came as my guest, if you wanted of course."**

"**Of course I want too, would I have a place to stay?"**

"**Yeah, you could stay with my brother, or here at my house of course."**

"**I'd love to come! I'll have to talk to my parents about it, I know I can **

**afford it though, so that wont be a problem. How long would I be there?"**

"**Well, we figured it would be a good idea for you to come early, so **

**that not everyone around is flipping out, cause a lot of people at**

**my church are a big fan of yours.. So maybe like May twenty-eighth **

**until the fifth or sixth?" **

"**Okay, so I'd get a week to spend time with you."**

"**Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun!."**

"**Awesome. I'm sure I'll be able to come since school will be out by then."**

"**Yay! I really want you to come! It would be so much fun!"**

"**We could even make a video together!"**

"**That would be awesome!" **Jessy laughed through the line from

excitement.

**Jessy**

Jessy and Josh talked for about an hour longer that night, a little less than a month ago. Jessy pulled up to her house and let out a long breath. Josh had arrived earlier today, and he was staying in their guestroom until her Aunt Athena arrived with her family. She turned her car off and looked at the time, it was ten-thirty. She got out of her little green Taurus, wondering if he was still awake. She kinda hoped he wasn't, since she was still in her uniform, khaki capri's and her red shirt. She sighed softly and walked up slowly to her front door, putting her keys in her little clear pouch. She opened the door and walked in, then she was attacked by Josh, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, he had to bend down slightly, since he was taller than her.

"Hey Josh! I'm glad you made it okay!" She said as she pulled away, looking at him for the first time in person.

Her breath caught in her throat, he was even more gorgeous in person, his greenish eyes looking down at her, his hair sweeping over his forehead, looking soft, all she wanted to do was reach up ad touch it. She resisted though. She looked into his eyes and instantly felt her heart melt and swim around in her stomach. She felt a spark, you could say, and so did he.

"Yeah, me too," he said quietly, feeling the same thing she did as he looked down into her pretty green eyes. He took a breath and smiled. "It's great to finally see you in person! And to know that this isn't fake!" His laughter filled her living room and she couldn't help but laugh along. "Sorry," he said after he stopped laughing, "I watched Catfish on the plane."

"Ah, that explains it, good movie though." She nodded as she smiled, looking up at him. She looked around, noticing that her parents weren't around. She furrowed her brows, surprised. "Where are my parents?"

"Oh, they went downstairs to start a movie when you got here." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, cool, did you want to watch it with them, cause we could." She said with a little shrug. He just shook his head.

"Nah, I wanna spend time with you."

"How sweet," she said, being serious. "How about we go down in my room then?" She raised a brow, smiling.

"Sure!" He said, nodding. "Sounds great! I haven't seen it yet, but I know where it is." He grinned, and Jessy gave him a questioning look. "Your mom gave me a tour of the house, but she said that you should show me your room or something."

"Oh, sounds about right, making to sense." Jessy laughed a little and walked past him towards the basement.

They walked down stairs and passed her parents to her room. She opened the door and flipped the light on. They walked into her purple bedroom, with a slight Asian theme. Josh couldn't help but give a slight chuckle.

"What?" Jessy asked him as she closed the door a little, but leaving it open still just enough so the light didn't interrupt her parents movie.

"Purple, it's everywhere!" He said.

"Oh, yeah, my mom loves purple, and I just really liked this design." Jessy shrugged and set her work bag down on her dresser and pulled her keys out, putting them in her purse so she'd have them tomorrow.

"I like your room the best though, it's not as, crazy." He chuckled and sat up on the edge of her water bed.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked over at him, then walked over to her closet to find something to wear to church.

"So, how was work?" Josh asked her as she looked through her clothes.

"It was good! I was glad I could take my friends shift for her, even if it meant not being able to get you from the airport." She looked back at him and smiled.

She just couldn't get enough of him. She bit her lip and looked back at her closet and picked out a pair of light boyfriend jeans that she had rolled up to be capris, an off the shoulder turquoise blue short sleeve shirt, and a light brown tank top to go under it. She hung it all up on a hanger and hung it on the back of her door. She turned back around and picked out her dark brown gladiators for her shoes and set them next to the door. She slid off her work shoes and put them in her closet. She searched through the drawers and picked out a set of undergarments and just lay them in the closet next to the little drawers where she got them from. She grabbed a pair of comfy pajama shorts, a tank top and her dark gray hoodie. She turned to him and smiled softly, he was looking around her room, and he looked so cute, of course.

"Hey Josh, I'm gonna go take a real quick shower. Make yourself at home?" He nodded and smiled. She smiled and walked out.

Jessy took her laundry basket, setting her pajamas on the lid and carried it out of her room and to the bathroom, leaving the laundry basket outside the bathroom, but taking her clothes. She grabbed a towel off her towel rack and turned on her shower light and turned her iHome on. She started the music and thought it was ironic when one of Josh's songs came on, it was one of her favorites, I Need a Toothbrush. She smiled and started the song over.

After Jessy took her five minute shower she got out and ran a comb through her hair, putting in some heat protecting oil and her color stay gel. She parted her hair with the edge of the comb and brushed it into place. She got dressed and picked up her old clothes and put them in the laundry basket when she walked out. She walked into the laundry room, which was right next to the laundry room and started a load of laundry. She walked back out, putting the hoodie on over her tank top and walked into her room.

"I'm back!"

"Finally!" Josh said sarcastically. Jessy smiled and walked over and sat next to him on the edge of her bed.

"I was only gone like ten minutes, Joshua." She grinned and nudged him softly.

"What's your full name?" He asked, she thought it was all out of nowhere, but she put the pieces together, she had just called him by his whole first name, and he knew she knew what his full name was.

"Oh, it's Jessalynn Natalie Baxter." Jessy smiled and nodded slowly.

"That's really pretty, and unique, unlike me, Joshua Daniel Chomik the Seventh"

"Hey, I think it's awesome that you're the _seventh_." Jessy smiled and looked up at him.

"I guess it's pretty cool." He shrugged and looked down at her.

"It's crazy," she said quietly, looking into his green eyes, shaking her head lightly.

"What is?"

"How we're so comfortable with each other, and we've only been talking for a couple of months, and before that, you were just one of my favorite YouTube people." She smiled softly and he nodded.

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy, but, a good crazy."

"Yes, that's for sure."

"So, we'll ride together to church tomorrow, but I have the bachelorette party tomorrow night so my brother said that you could hang out with him, and since he'll be home that night, I would prefer if you slept in my room, and not Jared, because he's a slob." Jessy smiled and laughed a little. "If you want to that is."

"I've made plans for tomorrow night already, but I will sleep in here, I've always wanted to sleep on a water bed!" Josh grinned and fell back on er bed, grabbing her waist and pulling her down with him. Their feet dangled off the edge and she lay in his arms. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"It's a secret." He grinned devilishly and Jessy rolled her eyes.

"You're silly."

"And so are you, we're a perfect match." He continued to grin, but he couldn't believe he had just said that. He hoped that she wouldn't say anything about it.

"So," she said awkwardly, looking back up at the ceiling. "do you have any ideas for a video?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing two actually. A question and answer video with you and me, like an interview type thing, and a parody of I'm Coming Home, if you're comfortable singing the girls part of course."

"Oh, yeah totally. I'd love to!"

"Awesome."

**Josh**

Josh stood in front of the mirror, making sure his outfit went well. He didn't want to look like a slob at Jessa's church. He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light green button down shirt that he tucked in. He unbuttoned the ends and rolled them up to right under his elbows. He slid on his black vans and walked out of the guest bedroom and into the kitchen. He saw Jessa standing there, eating a banana and reading something on her phone. She was wearing a pair of light capris and a shirt that draped past her shoulder on one side. Her hair was curled on the ends and he couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully, she looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Great! You?"

"Good, good." Jessa shrugged and put her phone in her back pocket. "We need to leave in about five minutes. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." Josh said, nodding as he leaned against the counter across from her. "Can I have a banana?"

"Sure!" Jessa reached behind her and grabbed a ripe banana for him. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks!" He chuckled and unpeeled the banana.

"If you're ready, we can leave now, and you can eat on the way."

"Sure!" He said, then took a bite of his banana.

**Jessy**

Of course Jessy expected her church to ask questions, even if they didn't know who Josh was. Just the fact that she brought a boy to church surprised them. Pretty much everyone asked who he was, and of course all the fans in her church were surrounding him. She just sat back and watched. Her old youth pastor , also the pastor's son in-law, and his family had come to church that day, and now , her old youth pastor's wife, and her pastors oldest daughter, was standing next to her.

"So, why is Josh, The Computer Nerd, here? What's going on between you two?"

"He came down for the wedding." Jessy smiled, turning her attention to her. "There's something between us, I'm just waiting until he asks me out officially."

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you, you two make a cute couple."

**Josh**

Josh sat in the church sanctuary, he had just arrived from the Baxter home, and he was nervous. He had talked to Jessa's dad last Sunday at dinner, while she was at the bachelorette party, if he could ask her to be his girlfriend. Of course it came out exactly how he wouldn't want it to, but her dad said yes. They discussed boundaries and such. Josh of course mentioned how the long distance would be hard, but he believed it was worth it, and that he felt like this was something God was wanting him to do. The wedding was scheduled to start in five minutes and he was glad that Jessa had saved him a seat. He was wearing his skinny suit pants that he had found just for this wedding, a light gray, almost silver, button down shirt which he had rolled up the sleeves, and a vest that matched the suit pants, along with a pair of black converse. He was sitting next to Charlotte and Becca, her two best friends, also one being her cousin.

They heard the music sound and watched as the wedding started. He liked how the music was different than the normal music. He watched as the ushers seated the grandmothers, and the mothers. Then it was time for the bridesmaids. First came one of Jared's co-workers, Leo, and Allison's childhood best friend, Elizabeth. Then Jared's friend, Aaron, and one of Allison's best friends, Mary. Then, it was Jessa and one of Jared's best friends, Jedidiah. She looked beautiful to Josh, her hair was up, with a strand slicked around her head, looking like a headband, then her pony tail was curly. Her make up looked natural, she was just stunning. He couldn't help but grin, and when she found him, she grinned right back.

Josh thought that the wedding was awesome, and very special. The whole time, Josh had one thought going through his mind. _This is what Jessa and I will do different._ He had to shake it out every time, he didn't know if he was going to marry her, he just hoped so. After the wedding Josh sat inside the gymnasium, where the reception was being held. He watched the slide show of photos that Jessa had made of Jared and Allison. It was pretty awesome with the transitions and fades and such, the music went perfectly too. After he watched it once he walked around, socializing with people, like her grandparents, and people who watched his videos. He got a lot of questions, varying from questions about him and Jessa to questions about his videos. He answered them the best he could, the ones about his videos easier than the ones about him and Jessa, because he still wasn't one hundred percent sure.

**Jessy**

Jessy had just sat down at the Head table with the rest of the bridal party. We had just done our little intro, and I was glad to see that Josh decided to sit at a table close to the head table. Once we were dismissed to do whatever I got up and walked over to him. We talked for a little then we watched as the couple had their first dance. Then the mother and son dance, then the father daughter dance. After those were done the bridal party went up and danced together, starting off the dancing to the Macerena. Afterwords the DJ, just played random songs. I walked back to Josh and we went over and got some candy from the candy bar and some punch. We sat down for the toasts, having to depart so I could go sit in my seat at the head table.

**Josh**

After the toasts they played a slow song and Josh decided to make his move. He walked over to the head table and cleared my throat, pulling Jessa and Jedidiah's attention to him, they were just talking but stopped.

"Can I have this dance?" Josh asked, he saw how Jessa blushed but nodded. She excused her self and got up.

She walked around the table to him and smiled. They walked onto the dance floor and faced each other. Josh made the first move and wrapped his arms around her waist, she continued by placing her arms around his neck, joining her hands behind his neck. She smiled, and it sent butterflies to his stomach.

"I like this song." she said quietly, braking the silence between them. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Switchfoot is great." He smiled softly, as they danced around in little circles. "So, I was thinking."

"Oh no!" Her eyes went wide, of course she was joking and he could tell. He chuckled a little.

"I think you'll like this," He said and smiled. "Uhm, I mean obviously there is something going on between us," he trialed off, making sure he wasn't crazy, but she nodded. He let out a little sigh of relief and continued. "And I was thinking maybe we could make it, official, I guess."

"What are you trying ask?" Even though she knew, she wanted to hear it straight from his mouth.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." He said it in a rush, but by her grin he could tell he had no reason to be nervous about asking.

"Yes," She nodded, a grin of pure joy plastered on her face.

**638 Days Later**

**(One Year and Nine Months)**

**Jessy**

Jessy stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. Almost two years ago, at her brothers wedding, Josh asked her to be his girlfriend. Only four months ago he asked her to marry him. It was at her eighteenth birthday party, it was the sweetest thing ever. He did it in front of all her family and friends. Some people thought it was weird that they were getting married so young, but they just know it's right.

Jessy stared at herself, her dress flowing down her curves from the empire waist style. Her dress came up into a halter style, but covered her whole chest. She looked gorgeous and she felt gorgeous too. Her hair was in an up-do, some bits braided, she had curls hanging around her face and her bangs were in a slight bump. She had her make up done professionally, she had fake lashes on and a thin line of black liquid eye liner along her top lid, her eye shadow was a faint sparkly purple, with a slightly lighter darker shadowing on the sides. She looked down at her shaking hands, perfectly manicured with fake nails and a french tip. She sighed softly, nervous. She looked over and Becca, her Maid of Honor, told her it was time to go. She looked at all my bridesmaids, there were actually quite a few. I had Becca, Charlotte, Josh's sister, Lucy, and Allison. She smiled and nodded. Becca put the veil over her face and they walked out.

**Josh**

Josh was nervous, standing up at the altar as the bridesmaids walked down, then the flower girl, who was Josh's niece, Alissa, and the ring bearer, they chose Jazmyn's second cousin Gabe to do that, then, she walked out with her dad and his heart stopped. She looked gorgeous, her beautiful face covered by the veil. Once she made it all the way down, her father passed her off to Joshme and he took her up to the altar, in front of their pastors. Their eyes never strayed from each others, smiles plastered on their faces. Finally it came to the vows.

"Josh," Sean, her pastor started, "do you take, Jessalyn Natalie Baxter to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through good times and bad, through richer and poorer, through sickness and in health, until death pulls you apart?"

"I do," Josh said loudly, so everyone could hear.

"Jessa," Kevin, his pastor started, "do you take, Joshua Daniel Chomik the Seventh to be your lawfully wedded hisband, to have and to hold, through good times and bad, through richer and poorer, through sickness and in health, until death pulls you apart?"

"I do," she said with a grin on her face. Josh couldn't help but grin as they slid the rings on each others fingers.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," The pastors said in unison.

Josh leaned down, closing his eyes and kissed her with passion on the lips, cupping her face in his hands. Jessa kissed back with just as much passion, enjoying every little millisecond of this. She wrapped her arms around his torso as they kissed. Everyone cheered for the first ten seconds, but then they all got awkward, of course the bridal party just laughed, they all had a bet against Josh and Jessa that they would go longer than ten seconds. So now, Josh and Jessa owed them each ten bucks. Which really added up, but they didn't care. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. They both had grins on their faces, they reluctantly looked out at the crowed as they started cheering again.

Now, if it wasn't for her owning that BlackBerry, and going to talk to him on BBM, they would have never found each other, or maybe they would have, who knows, no one does. For this is how the story unfolded.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well... What did you think? Did you like? Did you hate?**

**And yes, this was inspired from true events (the first conversation) that happened. **

**Review? **

**Love,**

**Jazomaniac :)**


End file.
